


An intertextuality story

by RelatedToStars



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Every one is alive, F/M, Just a short Story, for my english, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelatedToStars/pseuds/RelatedToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about victor’s dog scraps, which runs off and finds Emily. While victor is talking to Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An intertextuality story

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in English, for the intertextuality assignment.

The sky was a shade of dark blue, like it usually was, even in the night and the day. Maybe a few clouds and some stars and a moon, that’s when you could tell it was night. There was a boy, whose name was Victor van Dort. He was quite tall, well taller than his mother and father and most of the town, even though his father wore a very high hat and his mother wore a small fashionable hat. He could still see above their heads. His father might have been taller, if it hadn’t been for his hunch or the way his mother did her hair.  
So you could say Victor was a tall boy, who still lived with his parents. Though he was older enough to get married, well, says his parents. They wanted him to marry a rich girl, so they could get some money, as they weren’t as rich, even though they lived in a rather big house and had a servant or two. But they didn’t arrange anything, they just thought, if he were to marry a rich girl, they could pay off a dept.   
He and his parents were new in town. They didn’t know many people, in this dark creepy area. They only befriended a ‘rich’ family, whom lived in town and the family whom lived in the dark woods. The family who lived in the dark creepy woods, that Victor did his best to avoid, weren’t so rich, well by the looks by their tattered clothing, but they were nicer than, Finis Everglot and Maudeline Everglot, who were the parents of Victoria Everglot, whom he had become quite good friends with, but still couldn’t make a full conversation, without stuttering.   
Victoria Everglot was a very nice girl, who still lived with her parents, just like himself, but was ‘rich’, not like his parents or himself. Victoria was way shorter than him; she was like an ant, from a bird’s eye view, though the top of her head only just reached his shoulder.   
Victor was in his room, patting his dog, Scraps. Scraps, was a small snow white dog, with a very bright red collar. Scraps wagged his tail; happily, he was usually a happy dog around every one, except for Victoria’s parents, which was agreeable. Victor strode out of his room and down the small amount of stares for his long skinny legs. Scraps padded after him, with his very short legs and little paws.   
Victor didn’t have to walk his dog very long, as he had very small legs, even walking or running, around the water fountain that didn’t have much water in it, in his case, would just puff him out. So Victor was out of the house and in to the nearly frosty air. He was about to start another boring walk around the fountain, when Scraps barked a greeting. Victoria was at the door, to his house, he had just stepped into her personal bubble.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry” he said, stumbling backwards and almost falling to the ground, but caught himself, with his leg awkwardly behind him.   
“No, I should have knocked” she said and hoisted him up, with her small hands.   
As victor and Victoria started talking, well mumbling, about the weather or how they’ve been. Scraps wondered away, over to the dark creepy woods, that victor forbid himself to go in. But scraps didn’t mind, it was just a little darker than it was any other day or night. Wagging his long skinny tail that curled like a pig’s tail, he padded in the white snow, which looked grey next to his white coat. He wasn’t scared of the tall trees that cast long twisting shadows, on the slowly defrosting grass.   
A light blueish hand, brushed gracefully over a soft white head. Scraps looked up at the contact; there was a beautiful girl, with blue hair and big eyes, which had a sympathetic look. She looked like a dead bride, dressed in a tattered, what was once white, now grey wedding dress. It may have been the lighting that coursed her normally fare skin, to turn a light shade of blue. Her dark brown hair, that people mistakenly called black, that also looked to be tinted blue.   
“Are you lost?” the possible corpse bride said. She had a kind voice, with a strong hint of independence.   
“Bark” Scraps replied, though he didn’t understand a word she said, only her tone that sounded alright, so he wagged his whip like tail, which made his whole body wiggle.   
“It’s a little late to go wondering,” she said, as if she understood, or maybe she saw him wonder from his friend, the tall guy, talking to a short little lady. “I think your friend will be missing you”   
Scraps, wagged his tail, as the possible corpse bride. Scraps, was still unsure, whether she was dead or alive, but he still liked her and didn’t want to go back to victor just yet.


End file.
